What To Do After You Get Your Heart Broken
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: Set mid season four. Jake comes back to Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill.

Authors Note- Okay so this is just an idea that's been rolling around in my head for a while. So I'm just gonna try it out, and you guys let me know what you think.

Brooke Davis walked up to Tree Hill High School. The second half of senior year was beginning. They had won the state championship; Lucas and Peyton were officially a couple. Haley and Nathan were expecting a Naley baby, and Brooke was flunking calculus. All of these were contributing factors as to why she didn't want to enter the building. Well except maybe the baby thing. Oh and the state championship thing. But the failing and the Leyton love... well those two reasons combined were how she found herself going from the school to her car.

Sure skipping school didn't help her calculus grade, but it did help her avoid seeing the new couple holding hands and skipping happily through the halls.

Brooke pulled up to the nearest bookstore and got out. Even though everyone thought she was just a dumb bimbo, who didn't know how to read let alone how to get to a bookstore, there was something she found calming about being in those kinds of places. It reminded her of when she and Lucas were together, the first time, when things were good. Plus it wasn't like she was opposed to reading. She just didn't like those old 1800's books, that Lucas seemed to love so much, they smelled. She liked books about crazy girls (not unlike herself), who do anything to get the guy of their dreams (very unlike herself.)

It was when she was starting to lose herself in one of the bookracks that she heard a vaguely familiar voice say, "Brooke Davis in a book store. I think hell just froze over."

Brooke turned to see the very familiar face of Jake Jagelski, "Oh my god Jagelski?" she asked giving him a quick hug.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

"Okay you're Jenny's dad not mine." she said with a smile, then she added in a panicked voice, "What you do have Jenny right? You did find Nicki?"

"Yeah, a while back." Jake said, "Didn't Peyton tell you?"

"Uh, yeah Peyton and I aren't really on speaking terms." Brooke said looking down.

"Oh. Well yeah, I have full custody of Jenny now." Jake said, Brooke nodded, "Do you wanna get a cup of coffee or something since you appear to be skipping school? I have to pick up Jenny from day care but-"

"I'll fill you in Jagelski," Brooke interrupted with a smile, "But you're not gonna like it."

"I figured, but I'd also like to know what I'm coming home to." he said.

"Fine but coffee's on you." Brooke shrugged grabbing the book she'd been looking at and heading to the register.

"I'm gonna go pick up Jenny from across the street." he said.

Brooke nodded and smiled to herself, a couple months out of this place turned Jake Jagelski into a hottie. Brooke shook her head trying to force the thought out of her head, Peyton's her best friend she can't have these feelings for- Well Peyton isn't her best friend anymore but, Jake is on the door. Well not really anymore, but meta- oh what is that word Lucas is always using? Metabolism? No that's the reason her ass still looks so good after all that break-up ice cream she downed after the whole Lucas thing. Metaphoric? Nah that couldn't be it. Oh whatever, no matter how hot Jake came back to Tree Hill looking Brooke was not gonna pull a Peyton on Peyton.

"So they're together now?" Jake asked, Brooke nodded, "Yeah I figured."

Brooke sipped her coffee, "Yeah she came back from seeing you and told me she loved him. I got mad at her for it." she admitted.

"That's kinda my fault." Jake offered.

Brooke shook her head, "It doesn't matter whose fault it was Jake. History was repeating itself. I should have known but... well I hoped it would have a different outcome. Stupid me right?"

"I'm sorry Brooke." he said, as Brooke started feeding Jenny part of her chocolate chip muffin, "The last time that they did that to you, I thought maybe you were over reacting with the way you were treating Peyton and well-"

"Jake," Brooke said softly, "You don't have to say anything, I was kinda bitchy to her." she admitted, "Kinda overly bitchy to her."

"I just wanted to say... you're not stupid. I went to school with you for ten years and even though we didn't really know each other, I have never thought of you as stupid."

"I'm failing calculus." she said. Neither said a word for a few minutes, till Brooke cracked a smile, and Jake mirrored it. Before long the two were laughing in the middle of a coffee shop.

"I'm a high school drop out." Jake laughed.

"I'm living with my enemy, cause my best friend stabbed me in the back." Brooke said.

"I'm raising a 2 year old by myself." Jake said.

"I'll probably never get into college."

"My parents moved away six months ago, so I basically just came back here for a girl whose dating someone who I considered my closest friend." he laughed.

"Um excuse me, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing some of our customers." a server said walking up to their table, which only made the two laugh harder as they gathered their stuff.

"I can't believe we just got kicked out of a coffee shop." Jake said as they walked down the streets of town.

"For laughing." Brooke added bending down to fix Jenny's blanket.

"Well Brooke, I'm kinda surprised to say, I've had fun today." Jake admitted.

"Me too." she said a little surprised herself.

"I gotta get to my hotel." he said.

"Yeah." she nodded, "I guess I'll see you around."

Jake nodded and turned to cross the street. On impulse Brooke called to him, "Hey Jake." she took a deep breath, " Rachel and I live alone in her house... do you maybe wanna stay at her place? You know until you get something more permanent?"

Jake looked at her, "Will Rachel be okay with that?"

Brooke smiled, "Are you kidding? A totally hot guy like you? So long as you don't sleep with her there will be no problems."

"I meant more about Jenny." he said with a grin.

Brooke shrugged, "Rachel's house is nice than a hotel, and it's free."

Jake nodded, "Okay. Looks like you've got a new roommate Davis."

"What are you cooking for dinner tonight Jagelski?" Brooke asked linking her arm through his. Yep, Brooke Davis was defiantly glad she skipped school that day.

Please review. Let me know what you think guys. How do you like the Jagelski/Davis friendship? I always wanted something more from these two. I mean Peyton dated Jake for months and we got like two scenes with the two of them. Plus in this fic Peyton will know what it's like, as will Luke. I'm not really sure where this fic is going though.

-Em


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rach." Brooke said with a big smile when Rachel got home from school that day.

"So your solution to flunking out is skipping school? No I know why you're failing." Rachel said.

"Right." Brooke dismissed, "So um Rachel?"

"What?" she asked flinging her bag on the couch.

"I need a favor." Brooke said holding up a freshly baked batch of cookies.

"What?" Rachel asked taking a cookie.

"I have a friend, who as a kid and needs a place to stay for a little while and I kinda told this friend that h- this friend could stay here for a little while." Brooke said looking hopeful.

"Sure they can stay in the guest room." Rachel shrugged.

"Thank you- Wait you have a guest room? Why are we sharing a room if theres a guest room?"

Rachel shrugged again, "You can go share a room with your new guest if you want."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Jake walked in the room, "Hey Brooke wheres the- Oh hi."

"Well, well, well. Friend?" Rachel grinned.

"Rachel theres nothing going on. This is my friend Jake and his daughter Jenny."

"'the stars are crying out for what they could have had.'" Rachel said happily.

"What?" Jake asked. He recognized the words from an email Peyton had sent him almost a year ago.

"Nothing. Jake is it?" he nodded, "Do you have a last name?"

"Jagelski."

Rachel laughed, "Oh this is too much Brookie."

"Rachel." Brooke said warningly.

"You're hooking up with your ex- best friends love of her life."

"Okay first of all Jake happens to be my friend, and second of all Peyton has a boyfriend." Brooke said.

"Yeah you're ex. What better way to get back at her?"

"Can Jake and Jenny stay or not?" Brooke asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah they can stay." Rachel shrugged.

"Thanks." Jake said, "Say thanks Jenny."

"Yeah, say thanks to the Dragon Lady, Jen." Brooke said grinning at Rachel who was staring uneasily at the little girl.

"I'm not good with kids, so..."

"I'll tell your male 'visitors' they better bring protection." Brooke finished, and received a glare from Rachel.

"I'll show you to your new room, Jake." Rachel smiled at him linking her arm with his.

As Rachel led him up the stairs he threw a confused glance at Brooke, who shook her head and reached down to pick up Jenny, "Well this will be interesting."

The next morning Brooke got up and dressed for school. Jake was waiting at the foot of the stairs with Jenny.

"You're up early." she stated.

"I'm gonna go beg to be let back into school for the third time. Eleventh grade to be precise."

"You can just take a test to get placed in the senior class." Rachel said walking by them.

"What?" Brooke and Jake asked.

"Just lie and say you've been home schooled the months you weren't in school. Say that you want to be placed back into public schooling for the completion of senior year. As long as you're smart enough to pass the test, which by looking through your book collection you seem to be, you'll be able to join our class and graduate." she explained.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"You went through his books?" Brooke asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Just drop the midget off wherever she's going so we can get to school and stop our calculus challenged friend from failing."

"Fine by me." Jake said.

"Since when do you want back into Tree Hill High?" Brooke asked after they dropped Jenny off at her daycare.

"Well I figured if I'm sticking around I might as well finish school. I mean I'm too late to enroll for college but thanks to Rachel's plan I can at least graduate. Assuming I'm smart enough to pass this thing. If not at least I'll graduate next year."

"Oh you can graduate with Brooke, cause come on we know she's not passing calculus."

Brooke made a face and swatted Rachel, "I'm gonna study my ass off and I will so pass."

"Yeah, your dedication really shows. Like yesterday for example, I don't think I've even seen you so enthralled in a calculus lesson."

"Hey, it got us a new roommate didn't it?"

"No offense to you Jake, but Brooke, we weren't looking for a new roommate." Rachel pointed out as Brooke pulled into the parking space.

"Whatever, look I'm gonna pass and the three of us are gonna graduate this year." Brooke was about to exit the car when she spotted Lucas and Peyton meeting at the curb, "Hey Jake did you forget to factor something when you planned your return to high school?"

"Yeah." Jake said from his spot crouched on the floor of Brooke's tiny Volkes Wagon.

"You two are pathetic." Rachel said as Brooke attempted to hide, "Hi Luke! Hey Peyton!" she added then grinned at Brooke as she left for her class.

"I hate her." Brooke mumbled, "I going to class, you wait til the coast is clear if you don't want to see them yet."

"See you later, hopefully." he said.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said as she walked by.

"Hi." she said without stopping.

"I thought you said we can be friends again." Peyton called.

"Not when I have a class to get to." Brooke called back.

"So have you heard from him yet?" Rachel asked.

"Oh new boyfriend Brooke?" Haley asked from her spot behind the two on the lunch line.

"No, just a friend, whose trying to get back into school." Brooke said.

"Who?" Lucas asked as he and Peyton joined the lunch line.

Brooke looked at Rachel panicked who shrugged and gestured towards Jake who was walking in their direction looking happy. No one else had noticed yet, "Um..."

"I did it." Jake said when he was in earshot.

"Congrats." Rachel said, loving the look of shock on everyone's face.

"I have you to thank for this Rachel." he said impulsively hugging her, "And you Davis." he added hugging Brooke too.

"I didn't do anything." Brooke added lamely, avoiding Haley's stare, Peyton's shock, and Luke's brooding glances.

"Jagelski?" Nathan asked walking up to the group.

"God I love this." Rachel said, Brooke kicked her.

"Hey Nate." Jake said glaring at Rachel.

"What are you doing here man?" Nathan asked high fiving him.

"I just re-re-enrolled. Thanks to Rachel and Brooke."

"Wish you'd stop saying that." Brooke mumbled.

"You're holding up the line." the cafeteria worker said.

"Saved by the lunch lady who could pass for a man." Rachel said as Jake went to the back of the line and the two girls made their way to a table.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked having followed them to the table.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I mean Jake Jagelski, your ex-best friends ex- boyfriend."

"Yeah... what's your point?"

"I don't know Brooke, it just seems a little..." Brooke never got to hear what Haley was gonna say cause Jake suddenly appeared with Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton in tow.

"Hey Roommate." Rachel said adding to the tension.

"Roommate?" Peyton asked.

"Well not exactly roommate, roommate." Brooke said looking at Jake.

"Yeah, more like house-mate. We stay down the hall."

"We?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke in shock.

"Jenny." she said looking at him like he was crazy, "He and Jenny stay down the hall." she added in clarification.

"When did you get back in town?" Peyton asked.

"A couple days ago."

"Were you planning on calling?" she asked.

"Not really." he answered truthfully as he looked pointedly at Lucas's hand which was laying on Peyton's.

"So how did you end up at Rachel's and Brooke's?" Lucas asked.

"God, what's with the 98 degrees?"

"Um Nick Lachay is okay, but I never really cared for his brother Drew's voice..." Nathan trailed off.

"She meant why are you guys asking so many questions." Rachel clarified, looking at Brooke like she was an idiot, then after a second of processing his comment the whole table turned to do the same to Nathan.

"We're just curious." Lucas said changing the subject.

"No one asked why you decided to come back to Tree Hill this time last year." Brooke pointed out.

"You wouldn't stop asking me til I told you during Nathan and Haley's reception." he reminded her.

"Whatever." Brooke said waving a hand, "What are you guys doing for prom?"

"Brooke prom is four months away." Haley pointed out with a bemused smile.

"Well I already have my dress on layaway."

"Red?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Brooke said.

"How's Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"She's fine." Jake said, not really looking to start up a conversation as Peyton apparently was, "That reminds me," he added turning to his right to look at Brooke, "Can you take me to the store after school? I need to pick up stuff like diapers and baby food. Plus I don't wanna eat all of Rachel's food she is being nice enough to let us stay, so I'm gonna make dinner tonight."

"Wow, you play your cards right, I'll kick Brooke out and you can be my new roommate, and that time I did mean roommate." Rachel said teasingly.

Brooke laughed and then turned back to Jake, "You can cook?"

"Just because you never managed to master popcorn when we lived together doesn't mean everyone else is like that." Haley teased.

"Hey, I made toast that one morning."

"You also told me you burned the dinner you had cooked for you and Lucas, the day of the storm, the day after you made the toast." Haley pointed out.

"All you can cook is macaroni and cheese." Brooke shot back.

"How did you two survive before Haley and I got back together?" Nathan asked.

"Oh you mean before you came back into our lives and made us pretzels with cheese for dinner?" Brooke asked.

"Wow have any of you ever cooked anything resembling real food ever?" Jake asked.

"You have a kid, you have to do the whole eating to survive more than we do." she pointed out.

"Well I already know this one eats out all the time," Jake said pointing to Peyton, " And Luke I worked with you in your mom's cafe, you can't even cook chocolate chip cookies. Rachel how bout you? You gonna prove my theory about teenagers in Tree Hill not being able to cook?"

"I took a cooking class in France a year before my plastic surgery, back when I was really fat." she said.

"Ha!" Brooke said, "She can cook your theory is wrong!"

"Rachel," Jake started grinning, "How long have you live in Tree Hill?"

"Not even a year yet." she answered making a 'ha' face at Brooke.

Jake licked his finger and touched the air, "Jake:1, Brooke:0"

Nathan and Rachel laughed while Brooke pouted.

"Brooke can we talk?" Peyton asked after the bell had rung. Brooke was in the middle of grabbing her history book when Peyton approached her.

"Yeah I guess." she shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton asked all friendliness lost from her voice.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked a little surprised.

"I start dating Lucas so you decide to take Jake?" Peyton asked.

"Take Jake? First of all Jake isn't anybody's to take from, second of all I'm not even dating him! I met him in town; I offered him a place to crash till he gets on his feet! That's it! And by the way the only reason you're dating Lucas as you pointed out, is because I broke up with him, okay?" Brook said angrily, "Oh and think about it sweetie if I never broke up with him we'd still be together now. You know its true." she added, leaving Peyton speechless. As she walked away she felt a little bad, but she banished those feelings and kept on to history.

"So how's steak sound?" Jake asked, as the three teens dropped their book bags and Jake put Jenny in her playpen.

"Can I help?" Brooke asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah." he said, then added, "Tomorrow morning you can make toast."

Brooke glared at him, "Fine, I'll just play with Jenny."

"Just don't give her any cooking tips." Jake laughed.

"And don't try to teach her math." Rachel added walking up the stairs.

"I hate you both." Brooke called.

There was a knock on the door, and Rachel yelled, "Make yourself useful and get that Brooke."

"Okay." Brooke rolled her eyes and picked up Jenny, "Come on kid."

Brooke opened the door to reveal one confused looking Ex-boyfriend. Lucas Scott.

Okay please review. I hope you guys are liking this.

-Em


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked balancing Jenny on her hip. Lucas was standing on Rachel's porch staring at his feet. His hair falling over his eyes. The length had been driving Brooke crazy. She wanted to grab a pair of scissors and cut it all off, like it had been last year at this time.

"I don't know. I wanted to see you I guess." he said. Brooke actually believed him. Until of course he continued with, "Peyton's really upset."

"Oh?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"She told me what you said."

"What I said?" Brooke tried to remember her exact words, oh right she'd been a bitch.

"About us." he clarified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into it. It's just another Brooke/Peyton butt heads fight. Next time I won't include you." she then added as an after thought, "Though if we stop talking about you we might have nothing to fight about."

"No, I just... well I didn't tell her this but... well what you said did make sense." he said awkwardly.

"It did?" she asked surprised.

"Well, if you didn't break up with me, I damn sure never would have broken up with you." he admitted.

"You did last time." she said sitting down on the porch swing.

Lucas shrugged, "Maybe I'm growing."

"Lucas, you're with Peyton. I don't think we should be discussing this."

"Right." he said, "I'm with Peyton, and you're with Jake."

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked, "Is that what this is all about? You think I'm with Jake? So you're jealous? God, Lucas!" He avoided her glances as he stared at his shoes, "Go home Lucas. Or go back to your precious Peyton, I don't care just go away."

"Brooke." he said softly.

"Now Lucas." she said getting up and carrying Jenny back inside.

"Hey," Jake said when she walked in, "I thought you kidnapped my daughter and ran off with the person who came to the door." he caught a glimpse of her face as she put Jenny down, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Am I that big of a slut? Or that big of a bitch?" she asked upset.

"What are you talking about?" he asked ushering her into the kitchen and away from where Jenny could hear them.

Brooke noticed and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's fine. With her mother she's heard worse." he said making her sit at the table, "Now what's wrong?"

"Lucas and Peyton think we're sleeping together." Jake arched his eyebrows, "Jake go out with me."

He choked on the juice he'd been sipping, "What?" he coughed out.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Not for real. I want to teach them a lesson."

"Let me repeat. What?"

"Just pretend to date me to get back at them." she said slowly.

"You're insane." he stated and went back to cooking.

"Come on Jake." Brooke whined, "I'm so damn sick of them treating me like all I want to do is either break them up or get back at them. I'm not that big of a bitch!"

"Sure you are." Rachel said walking into the kitchen, "What are we talking about?"

Brooke glared at her, "Jake won't fake-date me to get back at Lucas and Peyton."

"Wow, you really are crazy." Rachel said as Jake served her some rice.

The next morning at school Rachel had abandoned Brooke and Jake to head to her first period class while they had a free. Nathan and Haley were the only ones in the tutor center when the two walked by so Haley called them in.

"Hey Tutor mom." Brooke greeted her pregnant friend.

"Hey Jagelski." Nathan nodded.

"This is so weird Peyton and Lucas are on their way over here, cause gym got cancelled and Peyton's art teacher is out sick." Haley said.

Brooke fake smiled and nodded, "That's great, right Jake?"

"It's fine." he said rolling his eyes at her.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Nathan asked unsure of what was going on.

"Uh well I showed Brooke how to cut carrots." Jake said.

"Didn't we all have the cooking conversation yesterday?" Lucas asked holding the door open for Peyton.

"Hey guys." Haley greeted making room between herself and Brooke.

Peyton sat down turning to Haley, "You guys do the reading last night?"

"Of course." Haley said as if Peyton was crazy.

"I skimmed it." Nathan said.

"Jake read it and highlighted stuff for like an hour then gave me the abridged version." Brooke said.

"Do you even remember any of what I said?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No." she said, "You told me during Bones. You know I'm waiting for Bones and Booth to hook up. They have such sexual tension." Jake put a hand over Brooke's mouth before she could go any further.

"You know I think the show is actually about solving murders." he said.

Brooke moved his hand, "Well you've obviously been watching it wrong."

Jake rolled his eyes and turned to see the other four staring at him. He dropped his hand from Brooke's face and turned to Nathan, "So you skimmed it huh?"

Nathan nodded, and Brooke noted that Nathan was the only one smiling. Peyton was rolling her eyes, Lucas was staring at the ground and Haley was shaking her head in Brooke's direction, which only further confused Brooke.

The bell rang and Brooke was the first one out the door, with Jake in tow, "Hey."

"Yeah?" she asked opening her locker.

"You feel like going somewhere for dinner?" Neither were aware of the fact that their friends had followed them.

"Like where?" Brooke asked, still looking for the book in her locker. Jake rested his arm on the door and peering over her shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere not in Tree Hill." he rolled his eyes and in doing so saw Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Lucas watching them, "Hey guys."

"Hey Nathan." Brooke said, no way in hell was she talking to Lucas or Peyton after yesterday, and if Haley was gonna give her the cold shoulder, after all she'd done for her, for reasons which she hadn't exactly enclosed, well then Brooke wasn't gonna talk to her either.

"So... you guys goin out now or something?" Nathan asked.

Brooke sighed and looked pointedly at Jake, "I have to get to class." She rolled her eyes and added a sarcastic, "Bye lover." Jake glared at her.

"So what's going on with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked leading Haley to their car after school.

"What about her?" Haley asked.

"You were giving her the cold shoulder today. I just want to know why, after all she's done for us, for you especially." he asked.

"It's just that she's with Jake all of a sudden and poor Peyton."

"Poor Peyton? Haley, Peyton is dating Lucas. She shouldn't care what Jake and Brooke do. Besides the fact that they aren't even dating."

"He asked her out in front of us Nathan." Haley pointed out.

"No, Haley, he asked if she wanted to go somewhere for dinner. I could ask Brooke the same thing and not have it mean anything. You just think it means something because you want it to mean something."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"For whatever reason you decided to take Peyton's non-existent side in this whole thing, but Hales please listen to me very carefully. Brooke hasn't done anything wrong, and you know what even if Jake and Brooke were dating then I'd still say Brooke hasn't done anything wrong because Peyton and Jake aren't together, and Peyton isn't in love with him. Unlike, and I hate to say this, but unlike the two times Lucas and Peyton started dating."

"Lucas is my best friend." Haley said.

"So is Brooke." Nathan shrugged holding the door for her.

"So are you gonna fake date me or not?" Brooke asked, as Rachel drove them home.

"God Brookie you're insane. You know that right?" Rachel asked.

"I'm serious. Rachel you did not see the way everyone was looking at us today in the tutor center. Well everyone except Nathan. It's like Peyton was daring me to do it." Brooke said.

"No." Jake said.

"Fine." Brooke pouted, "But this means I'm gonna have to find a guy to actually date, what fun with that be?"

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked shaking her head at her friend.

"Look Brooke, you don't need to date someone to prove something to Peyton." Jake said.

"But-"

"No buts. Now are we going out for dinner or not? Cause I have to find a sitter for Jenny."

Brooke crossed her arms and sank down in her chair, "Fine."

"I'll do it." Rachel said pulling into her driveway, grinning.

"Please Jenny is still innocent, we don't need you corrupting our sweet little girl." Brooke said cooing at the little girl.

"Our little girl?" Rachel said to herself softly, grinning wider, "I've got four cousins all ranging from the age of 4 months to 6 years, that I watch every year at our family reunion. Do you need my references?" she added taking the small girl out of Brooke's arms.

"No, as long as you don't mind." Jake said, carrying his, Rachel's, and Brooke's, bag inside.

"So where are we eating?" Brooke asked, that evening as Jake drove.

"I wanted to go somewhere out of Tree Hill but seeing as I don't know Rachel that well yet and it's her first time watching Jenny I thought it might be better if we stick close. You okay with Karen's? I was gonna ask her if I could have my old job back."

"Yeah, that's fine." Brooke grinned, she'd been in the mood for fries anyway.

"So Rachel put my picture up on this site and then set me up with this... god he was probably thirty, this thirty year old guy, who ended up cheating on me. So between Hot Uncle Cooper and this cheating scumbag, both Rachel and I decided to give up on the whole online dating thing. Not that I'd been too wild about it in the first place." Brooke said as Jake held the door to Karen's cafe open.

Jake laughed and rolled his eyes, "What do you feel like having?"

"Cheeseburger, fries, shake." she said shaking as she said it.

"Brooke Davis, you're kind of insane."

"I know." she giggled.

"Hey guys." Nathan said.

The two turned to see Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas sitting at the counter and Haley behind it holding a coffee pot.

"Wow do you guys have a club or something?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Never mind."

"I'll order why don't you sit." Jake suggested.

"Yeah, talk to you guys later." Brooke went to a table that wasn't far from the other four, and sat down sighing. Was there really nowhere in this town she could go in this town without running into Lucas and Peyton.

"So..." Peyton said sitting down across from Brooke. She had a strange grin on her face.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Getting something for dinner." Brooke said.

"Jake doesn't want you Brooke. He's just here to try and make me jealous and he's using you. You're my best friend Davis. I'm just looking out for you."

"No your not. Look whatever this is it's not looking out for me. God Peyton." Brooke said standing, and heading for the door.

"Brooke wait." Jake said, grabbing her arm, he took a deep breath, "I'm really glad I came back." He leaned in and kissed her.

When they broke from the kiss Brooke grinned, "I so love you fake- boyfriend."

Jake looked confused for a second before nodding, "Yeah... exactly, fake- girlfriend."

"I'm starving Hales, who's cooking back there?" Brooke asked taking Jake's hand and peering past her behind the counter.

Please review. I'm sorry it took so long to update guys but you know how my computer spazs out on me sometimes.

-Em


End file.
